The Sisterhood: Mystique
by lunafemina
Summary: I can get you out of here. Yeah, sure. What the hell was she thinking! I was serving four life sentences! But I misunderstood her. Suddenly the wall to my right was ripped clean of its foundation. Welcome to the Sisterhood, Mystique.
1. Welcome to the Sisterhood

_**Author's Note**: I had this idea last night and I am so excited about it! I thought I would do a series of stories entitled The Sisterhood. Each one would be about a different mutant and their lives before and during their time at the Sisterhood. Don't worry, X fans, the X-men will play a large role in the story. The first one I wanted to start with was Mystique, because something had to happen to her after X3. Other potential Sisterhood stories: Nyx, Rogue, and Dimensia(before my other story)_

_E-mail or leave a review about this idea if you have any questions! R&R!

* * *

_

**The Sisterhood**

They come from all across the world, some already mutated and some normal humans. And they all have two things in common: A mysterious woman brought them together, and they all live and die for one another. Together, they create the Sisterhood, men and women who protect each other and mutants all over the world. (A cross between the X-men and the Brotherhood)

* * *

**Mystique**

The days don't pass like they used to. Before the trial, at least I had something positive to look forward to. They promised when I first came here with information that if I told them everything they would let me go. That's exactly what I did. Everything that I had ever learned about Magneto, Pyro, or anyone else, I told. Then they hit me with this shit.

A trial.

It hadn't occurred to me until then that I would be tried for previous offenses. Murders of government officials, impersonating an officer (ha!), and other things like that. I had assumed that those would be overlooked along with the rest of my offenses when I helped them. No. The moment I had told them everything they deemed me useless. I was hand cuffed and thrown into prison the very same day.

I had hope that day, that they would come to their senses and let me out. After all, they did promise. But I guess that was just my human emotion coming back since I was now defenseless. When no one came the next day, I began to lose hope. My hope had waned from that day to this one. The trial is over and I have been sentenced to four life sentences.

I fully expected to stay here for the rest of my life. So imagine my surprise when I was taken out of my cell into another room. I was seated on one side of a table and a vacant chair was opposite me on the other side. I recognized this room as an interrogation room and wondered what they wanted with me again. They couldn't possibly have more use for me. I've told them everything I know.

A pudgy officer whose stomach was spilling over his belt opened the door. He was smirking at me. Everyone smirked at me now. I couldn't help but think of all the things I would have done to him before I was "cured." He broke me out of my thoughts by telling me in a drawling voice, "Your new defense attorney's here."

I was confused. Hadn't I already had a trial? One that I pled guilty to? I quickly reached the conclusion that they were just doing this as a ploy, an attempt to make tell more or just give me false hope.

Regardless, this attorney looked more competent than the last. She was middle-aged, had good bone structure, and looked powerful. She held her head high when she walked. Well, it was more of a strut. She looked like the sort of woman I would have morphed into to fool someone in the government or argue a point in a debate.

She sat down across from me and opened a large manila folder. She glanced down and began glancing through the papers. Of course _that_ was a ploy. If she didn't already know about me then she wouldn't be here. It was probably all to test my reactions, so I made none.

Smiling, my new attorney looked up at me from the papers. "Quite a record here, Mystique. Or Raven? Which would you prefer?" She seemed sincere, but I only shrugged. It hardly mattered any more, though there was a strong part of me that wanted to cry out, "I'm not Raven! Don't address me by my slave name!" But I knew that I was no longer a mutant, nor was I entitled to the name Mystique.

"Alright, then. It would probably be best if we started from the beginning. I have to know about you if I'm going to represent you," she said.

I eyed her carefully before I replied. She hadn't said anything about herself, not even her name of that she was my lawyer. I decided to be inquisitive. "Do you have a name?"

She smiled, not offended in the least, and brushed her long red hair away from her face. "Alena Saunders."

"Alright, Alena Saunders, what would you like to know about me?"

"Like I said, let's just start from the beginning."

I stared at her for a moment. It was times like these that I miss my yellow eyes. They made people cringe and look away in fear. No simple human was brave enough to stare me down like Alena Saunders. It was only then that I noticed her eyes had the strangest reddish tint to them. Yes, they were red near the pupils and faded to an emerald green on the outside of the iris. It was the first time that I stopped to consider the possibility that she could have been a mutant. Maybe she _could_ help me…

"My real name, my _slave name_, is Raven Darkholme," I began. From there I told her my story from the beginning. I started with my mutation and told her everything from there. I told her about my parents, Magneto, the Brotherhood, and the betrayal. Through the entire story she listened intently, not making the slightest motion lest it disrupt me. When I finished she remained quiet, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Well," she said finally, "I can get you out of here."

"Yeah, sure," I replied. What the hell was she thinking! This Alena woman obviously did not hear anything that I said. I pled guilty! I was going to spend four life sentences in this prison because I pled guilty! But I misunderstood her. She smiled at my disbelieving look and…

…Suddenly the wall to my right was ripped clean off its foundation! I was thrown off my chair from the force. Winds tore through the room and I covered my face from the glaring sun that was now streaming through.

Alena stood calmly and began walking towards the new exit. "Coming?" she asked, smiling over her shoulder at me. I quickly scrambled up and followed her and soon spotted a large jet, similar to that of the X-men's. She ushered me inside and I found myself staring at the inside of a very spacious personal jet. The seats were cushioned and sat near tables that were laden with food and drinks. This was clearly not what I had expected.

"Ok!" Alena shouted at the pilot. I had failed to notice him before. But now that I saw him I wondered how I could have missed him. It was impossible to know how tall he was since he was sitting down, but he was muscular with dark hair. What made him unforgettable was the fact that he was purple.

"Who is he?" I asked Alena as she sat down at the nearest table. I took a seat across from her and intended to question her thoroughly.

"One of my best and most trusted friends," she replied smiling. Before I could say anything else she kept going. "So, is there anywhere in particular you want to go? I could drop you off."

I falter and my face flushed. I hadn't thought until now what would happen or where I would go. I must have assumed that because Alena and her friend broke me out, they were going to take me with them wherever their home was. The hard truth hit me: I didn't have anywhere to go. But I was too ashamed to say anything like that, so I kept quiet.

Alena must have understood my silence because her next remark was quiet and soft. "Would you like to come and stay with us? There are many more mutants there, and I don't live too far away. We would welcome you, Mystique."

Alright," I said briefly. Though I didn't want to admit it now, her kindness touched me. It was the first kindness I had received since being shot with the cure.

Alena smiled again, this time a sincere one. "Welcome to the Sisterhood, Mystique."


	2. They Never Stop

_**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story and my story_ Dimensia. _I have so many ideas for this series and I can't wait to get them all down. Before we go into the story, I would like an opinion. Would you, as the readers, be interested in hearing a story about Alena and Nhamo? Well, think on it as the story progresses and tell me what you think. Thanks! R&R!_

_They Never Stop_

The journey to the "Sisterhood" took about an hour. The last part of the flight was silent, since I was still suspicious about Ms. Alena Saunders and her sisterhood. But for the first part I was inquisitive and wanted to know what to expect.

"The Sisterhood?" I asked, skepticism and sarcasm ringing through every note. "He doesn't look like he should part of a sisterhood." Whether the purple pilot heard me or not, he didn't respond.

Alena only smiled at me, as though reminiscing about some fond memory. "Well, we don't have a real, proper name. We've been affectionately dubbed the Sisterhood. We've also been called the Amazons. And just so you know, he named us." She jerked her head towards the pilot who still made no movement.

"Why would he give you such a feminist name?" I was determined to at least get some answer today.

Again she smiled at me. I was beginning to hate how much she smiled. "Because when we rescued him, it was only myself and two other women. Now of course there are other men at the Sisterhood, but they've all adopted the name too." She gave me a sly look and added, "Besides, it almost the same as a woman having a place in the Brotherhood. A woman in a patriarchal society, a man in a matriarchal society."

I glared at her, but she shrugged and looked down at her glass of wine.

"What's his name?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Alena glanced over her shoulder at him and replied, "Nhamo. It means disaster."

I was shocked at the meaning of his name. "What? Why would someone name their child disaster?"

"His parents didn't name him," she explained, returning her gaze to me. "He was a member of a village in the Sudan. His fellow villagers named him after the mutation."

"Why? What did he do? And why doesn't he ever answer my questions?" I was suddenly very interested in the man.

Alena, once again, smiled. This time it was a sad smile. "I'm afraid that's not my story to tell. You should ask him. Well, I don't know about that. He's mute, a side effect of his mutation. But just because he can't speak doesn't mean that he doesn't have anything to say."

I nodded in surprise. I hadn't considered the possibility that he was mute. I guess there were some people who had it worse off than I did. That was when I lapsed into silence and let the rest of the flight pass while I tried to decipher her cryptic answer. Alena seemed content to let me think in silence and did not push any subject further. But she did stare at me, which was unnerving and annoying. Again I found myself wishing for my shape shifting powers to teach her some manners. Staring is rude.

I was thinking all kinds of malevolent thoughts about what I would have done in prison or what I would have done to Alena had I had my powers, when suddenly she stood and announced, "We'll be landing shortly."

With that cold, short statement she walked towards the copilot's seat and buckled herself in. I watched her punch a few buttons and turn a few knobs with a harsh glare. She really was getting under my skin.

I peered out the window, still glaring hotly, and watched as we descended from the clouds and flew towards a mansion. It was actually more like a small palace and many times the size of Xavier's stupid school. The grounds were much bigger too. I briefly wondered what kind of institution it was and just how many mutants called this home. For a fleeting moment, I questioned whether or not I would fit in here, and whether I really wanted to. Then I remembered that I didn't have anywhere else to go, and until I did I would have to make do with this.

I watched silently as Alena and Nhamo steered the jet over a concrete hanger and landed it carefully. They cut off the engines and Alena got up and left Nhamo to finish the process. She moved towards the door and looked back over her shoulder at me.

"Ready?" she asked. I merely fixed her a glare. Taking the hint, she opened the door and stepped out into the sunshine. "Welcome home, Mystique."

I froze. I hadn't considered this home, merely a transition until I found my real home. I guess she misunderstood my meaning and I planned to set her straight the moment I got the chance. But for now, my curiosity was overwhelming and I wanted to see where I would be spending the next few days.

I stepped out behind her. The sun warmed my skin, but did nothing to soothe my nerves. I looked out across the grounds and thought again that I wouldn't fit in here.

They had to own miles of land. Acres of meadows spread out in front of me, and small palace sat in the center. It looked like it could have housed an army or a small town. Around it there were tennis courts, basketball courts, a swimming pool, a large pond, and a track. I was stunned. I had not expected this.

"So, what d'ya think?" she asked me in a surprisingly slang tone. So far I hadn't heard her use slang and I was beginning to think that she was a diplomatic asshole with a stick shoved up her ass so far that it was affecting the way she spoke.

I ignored her. Rather I made a conscious decision to ignore anything she said. Instead I walked down the steps and began making my way over to the palace. I hadn't made it two steps before someone interrupted my bitch mood, which was just as good because I hadn't actually thought of what I would do when I got there, and I didn't honestly expect a couple hundred mutants to let a strange human wearing prison blues into their domain.

"Hey! It's Alie! Alie's back!" I heard the shouts coming from the basketball court where two boys were putting on a strange display. One had the basketball in hand and was running towards the hoop while the boy who shouted was floating in mid air and struggling against some invisible force to move. Instantly the boy dropped the basketball and the other boy dropped from the air. They both ran towards the hangar to greet Alena.

"Hey guys!" she said when they reached her. She grinned widely at them and it seemed like the first genuine smile I had seen from her. Bitch.

"D'ya wanna play basketball with us?" one asked very enthusiastically. He was actually bouncing up and down like he couldn't keep still.

She grinned playfully at them and replied, "Aw, you guys cheat!"

They were protesting her accusations when she turned to me and began explaining the surroundings. "We're the single largest mutant home in the world. We normally have numbers between six and seven hundred, but they've been sky rocketing since Alcatraz. Mutants have been swarming here looking for safety. I think we'll hit the one thousand mark before the year's up. Care to see every-"

She was cut off when a short, pudgy woman came running out of the palace and across the lawn. She was shouting hysterically. "Alena! Alena!"

The boys cleared the path as Alena hurtled down to meet her with a graceful speed that was rare, even for mutants. She embraced the woman strongly as the pudgy woman nearly collapsed at her feet. Raising her up, Alena began trying to soothe her.

"It's ok, Seraphina. I promise. Just breathe, alright? Now, what happened? What's wrong?" There was a sincere kindness in her voice that made me almost like how much she cared. Almost.

The woman wheezed and gasped for air. She didn't look like she did that kind of physical activity often enough. "I'm so sorry Alena, so sorry. They took him…they took him! I couldn't stop him!"

"What? Who are you talking about? Calm down! Everything will be fine!" Yet even as she said that, I saw her face harden and she looked like she was ready to fight for something. It was the expression she had that made me feel the slightest twinge of respect for her.

She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Jordan! They took Jordan! I couldn't stop him, Alena! I couldn't! The man with the fire in his hands!"

"Pyro," I whispered as my stomach tightened. They never stopped.

"Where is Isis?" Alena demanded more strongly than she should have. Suddenly she rounded on me with burning red eyes. "I suggest you get back in the jet."


	3. Consequences

_**Author's Note:** I just want to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I'm not sure what happened to Juggernaut at the end of X3, so I'm bringing him back in this story. I also want to say that a lot of new characters are going to be showing up. If it gets to be too many and the story becomes confusing, please let me know and I will fix it. Thank you. R&R!_

_Consequences_

I was beginning to spend a lot of time in this jet. An awful lot of time. And with people that I was really beginning to really hate.

We were sitting there, wasting hours of my day, on the way to find Pyro and, undoubtedly, Magneto. But the tension was nearly unbearable and I was not the angriest person in the jet by far.

Alena was looking particularly grave in a large, cushy seat. She was facing two other women, one of whom was Seraphina. She was still blubbering over the loss of someone named Jordan. I was guessing that he was important to Alena because it looked almost like Seraphina was afraid for her life at having lost him. She was twirling her dirty blonde hair around her pudgy fingers and deliberately avoiding all eyes. I wasn't quite sure what there was to be afraid of since I had yet to see Alena use her powers…if she had any.

The other mutant had to be Isis. She was medium height and well-built with darker skin and thick, curling black hair. She looked like she could have been from the Middle East. But unlike Alena, Isis had a hard look. I knew instantly that she would have no qualms about using her powers on anyone who pissed her off. In short, she was not a bitch to mess with.

"Alright," Alena finally broke the silence, "tell me everything that happened." Her eyes were trained on Seraphina, who appeared close to throwing herself at Alena's feet for forgiveness.

"I…I was…Jordan and I were outside. We were alone, like normal. You know how he doesn't like to be around all the mutant children, him being a…a human. But we were playing and he was happy." She paused and swallowed before continuing. How come everyone here seemed so weak? Either that or they all got on my damn nerves.

"But we were too far away," she continued, her eyes averted. "I knew we were too far away, but I let him go out there anyway. He's so rarely happy now. He was making believe he was a mutant." She broke a smile at the thought. "He does that sometimes; I don't think I've ever told you that. Anyway, that was when the helicopter came. We both thought it was you. So, naturally, Jordan was ignoring it. But I couldn't remember you taking the helicopter; I thought you'd taken the jet. So I looked up and got a face full of fire!"

She shuddered and I rolled my eyes. Sob story.

Alena's gaze softened and she coaxed Seraphina into finishing the story. "So you couldn't do anything to help. Then what? Did you get Angelice to heal you?"

The overweight woman nodded miserably. "I was just lying there for a while. I couldn't see, but I could hear. I heard Jordan shouting, then the helicopter leaving. It was Angelice who found me. She was coming to call us in for lunch." Her story trailed off and the tears came back.

I gave an animated sigh. Isis fixed me with a piercing glare and Alena rounded on me. For a second I thought she was going to yell at me for not caring about a human who was taken by my ex "family". Instead she gave me an explanation.

"Jordan is an eight-year-old boy with no mutant powers," she began. I instantly felt a stab of pain. I had always a weakness for children, even if they were Homo sapiens. "I brought him here when he was seven. It was a very controversial decision that I'm still facing the consequences of. He's very important. We have to get him back."

There was a sense of urgency in her tone that made me aware of just how important he was. But I couldn't figure out why. He was just a human boy of eight. When I voiced my opinions Isis cut in. It was the first time I heard her speak and, in my weakened human state, I had to try not to cringe from her icy voice and cold indifference towards my own life.

"He has the ability to become a great mutant. You know from first hand experience the kinds of things Magneto would do with him. Look how he helped you." Her blue eyes and harsh words cut through me and I suddenly felt very insignificant.

Then she turned her malevolent gaze on Alena, whom I expected to shy away as much as I did. To my surprise, she met Isis's blazing stare with just as much control as she always had. "I'm going to kill him this time, Alena. I know you respect him but it's gone too far! He sent his _lackeys _to steal an innocent human from you and put him in God knows how much danger. I'm 'onna kick his fucking ass and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me!"

Her words were a challenge. Yet it was a challenge that was met by cool, crisp words that possessed just as much challenge but held more of a threat. "We will see how things play out, and react accordingly when they do. Nothing more, nothing less."

A tense silence settled over the four of us. Nhamo was, as usual, not making a sound. It was only the hum of the engines that rumbled through the otherwise quiet environment. But it was a strained silence. It was quite possibly the most uncomfortable tension I had ever had to bare. After a few minutes I decided to break the silence and hopefully learn a little more about where I was and who I was with.

"So, why did you bring an eight-year-old?" I asked tentatively. I paused afterwards and watched Alena. She did not look at me at first and I briefly wondered if I had overstepped my boundaries. It was only because I was now human that I cared or even thought that. Then, the moment that thought registered in my mind and another one came. That wasn't really what I had intended to ask nor was it how Alena was interpreting it. There was another underlying statement. _Why did you bring me here?_

Alena turned to me and replied with words that were meant to answer my unspoken question. "I brought Jordan here because he has enormous potential. It just has to be realized by him and unleashed. I can't bear to think what could have happened to him if I had left him alone. Who would have found him? Or taken advantage of his powers? I couldn't let that happen. Even if he hates me forever."

Her last sentence was nothing more than a whisper, yet her eyes never left mine and her voice never lost its power. In that moment I was amazed by how she was bold and subtle all at the same time. Perhaps she deserved my respect after all…

We all resigned ourselves to silence once more.

This time it was Alena who could not stand the silence. She spoke the answer to a question without it being asked. "Angelice and Seraphina share the same powers. They both heal others. Seraphina also contains the ability to soothe with her voice. They along with Tatyana are the main caretakers of the children."

"Who is Tatyana?" I asked, more because I was expected to than because I was curious.

Isis broke into a huge grin. It was the first time I had seen her smile, but it did nothing to warm her expression. Alena shared her smile as she explained. "Isis, Tatyana, and I founded the mutant home you saw earlier. Isis is in charge of defense and training while Tatyana manages the school and the children. I run the numbers and logistics and make sure that no one wants for anything. I am also in charge of the locating and bringing in new members or mutants in danger. Lastly, I am the mediator of any problems between mutants."

I nodded and finally accepted the overwhelming silence to try and process the information. There was an awful lot of it.

As I thought, somehow I wasn't surprised by Alena's definition of their roles. I had never met Tatyana, but Isis seemed like the one to take the offensive. She looked like she loved to fight and display her powers and she already had my respect for that. Perfect for keeping people safe. And Alena was always calm. So far I had only once seen her lose her composure. But even then she regained herself before she did or said something she'd regret. Perfect for mediation and diplomacy.

Lastly, I thought of Alena's reasons for finding me. She couldn't possibly have meant that I was still powerful. I had been hit by the cure! I was a powerless, defenseless, weak human and there was nothing that could change that now. It left me with two dominating thoughts:

_How could someone so sure of herself be so completely wrong?_

_How would I fit in as a human with no chance of ever being a mutant?

* * *

_

"Alright, get ready," Alena's voice cut through the air. She was looking around to all of us. I could almost see her mind working, thinking quickly to make important decisions. But I was not surprised to see Isis watching her, ready to carry out any orders although she still looked very pissed off.

"Nhamo stays in the jet. We have to be ready for a quick take off. Seraphina, I need you where you can keep out of the way but still be there when I need you to be. Isis and Mystique, you come with me." Alena stared hard at me with blazing red eyes, then at Isis. "No one makes a move without my say so. I don't want a fight today."

Isis grudgingly nodded, but I did nothing. I was beginning to panic. How could I face Magneto again? Why was I? I was scared about how I would react. There was a good chance that I would be more aggressive than I could defend myself. After all, now I had nothing to back up my talk with.

I glanced up at Alena as she and Isis were exiting the landed jet. In a whisper so quiet that I was sure she didn't hear me, I asked, "Can I kill him?"

"Who?" Alena asked. She was obviously surprised by the question but I was sure she knew who I was talking about.

"Magento," I replied in a voice no louder.

Alena signaled to Isis to leave as she turned at met my gaze. "I am by no means trying to restrict your actions. You may do what you wish, always. But I have to warn of something. Magneto was hit with the cure at Alcatraz. He has no more power than you."

With that, she turned and left. I paused, my hearting beating more quickly than I ever thought it could, then followed her out. I hated her damn cryptic answers!

* * *

We were face to face with large metal doors. Excuse me, did I say large? I meant impenetrable. Maybe it had been perfectly capable for Magneto to use them, but there was no handle on the outside and no way could we break them down.

Then again, I _was _the only human in the group…

"Do your thing, Isis," Alena instructed.

Isis smirked. I could tell from what I had seen that she was incredible cocky. We were about to find out if she had reason to be.

She instantly brought her hands together and began rubbing them very quickly. The friction heated her hands and soon they began to glow red. When they were a bright and radiating heat, she placed on the doors next to each other. The metal around her hands glowed red, then melted away. Isis soon created a hole just large enough for an adult to fit through.

Alena was the first to step through it. I was the last.

We were met with a welcoming committee that made my stomach turn. Juggernaut was a lot more intimidating this side of evolution.


End file.
